narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Natures Policy
In order to make things fair and keep the roleplaying as realistic to cannon as possible, these rules are the guidelines everyone must adhere to with no exceptions. These rules have been written with the common Naruto roleplayer in mind however, it also has been written with the uncommon highly skilled roleplayers in mind as well meaning that some things may not seen fair to you however, it is meant to ensure quality articles. Why This Policy Exists One of the biggest problems with a Naruto fanon is the abuse of chakra natures. This is because everyone wants to have all the natures or half of all of them and give them to characters that reality would not be able to use them. The best example is Wood Release, a special advanced nature that to date, only Hashirama Senju could use naturally while Madara Uchiha and Tenzen who is also called Captain Yamato can only do because they have infused Hashirama's DNA with their own. That is why this policy exists, to regulate the use of chakra natures or properties as they are also called in order to keep more with the established information from canon. This policy was created by the Second Hokage and current bureaucrat of this wiki, Boredfan1 who is encharge of this policy. 'The Rules' #Because advanced natures such as Wood Release, Magnet Release as well as Kekkei Tota are not technically natures being a combination of the basic natures, they are not included in nature limits however, the more commonly used ones and rare ones such as Wood Release can only be used if permission is given by the admin encharge of this policy or whoever is encharge while he/she is away. # No shinobi will be allowed to have Wind Release, Fire Release, Water Release, Lightning Release and Earth Release all at once without the Rinnegan, an S level technique or an extremely rare genetic abnormality that could be classified as a kekkei genkai though isn't necessarily restricted to a single clan, all of which must be applied for. #Due to the very nature of Genin, they are not generally able to use chakra natures except Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin-Yang Release as it requires too much chakra, as stated by Kakashi Hatake in episode four of the anime. This means that in order for a Genin to have a chakra nature other than those three, a user must apply for it and give a decent explanation of why they should be granted the chakra nature(s). One nature will however not be hard to attain but to keep things realistic to cannon, the number of Genin with one or more chakra natures will be kept to a minimum with the application's approval increasingly more difficult the more chakra natures that he or she will have. Genin that have been around a while who apply will have an easier time getting excepted though since you have experience roleplaying with them. However, no Genin will be allowed to have more than two chakra natures. #Chunin, being more advanced shinobi than Genin do commonly have one or two chakra natures and therefore are not required to apply to have either however, as normally only Jonin have three or four chakra natures, Chunin will have to apply in order to attain a third chakra nature but will not be allowed to have a fourth as it would be far too advanced for them, being only intermediate level shinobi. #Jonin, being elite shinobi can easily have four chakra natures without needing to apply for it however, Jonin with four natures must apply in order to have an advanced nature due to the risk of them becoming overpowered. #All users must be aware that use of a Kekkei Tota and an advanced nature costs more chakra than use of the five basic natures due to their high strength meaning that they can only be used so many times before the shinobi becomes unable to use them and must rely on normal jutsu e.g the eight basic natures fire, water, earth, lightning, wind, ying, yang and yin-yang. This means that if someone feels that you are using an advanced nature or Kekkei Tota too much, they can report you to an admin for overuse though in the case of an admin or bureacrat, they will tell you outright. Users can however appeal this by posting an appeal application on the policy controller's page unless it was him/her who made the accusation then the accused can talk to them directly about it and can request a bureacrat or admin to be third party arbintrator though it means the temporary suspension of the Roleplay while it is resolved. #No clan may have multiple advanced natures unless specifically that all but one are rare and it's extremely rare for anyone to have more than one of these natures. This is to prevent any clan and more specifically, any character from becoming too powerful due to a strong bloodline. #Clans are allowed to have a Kekkei Tota as their Kekkei Genkai however, that Kekkei Tota must not be available to every clan member meaning that only five out of fifteen should be capable of usin it if not less to keep Kekkei Tota a very rare type of chakra nature. #Shinobi or ex shinobi from two different clans with different advanced natures or Kekkei Tota can have a child with a Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota however, this new nature cannot be a full hyrbid of his/her parents' kekkei genkai, it should be considered an evolution of their kekkei genkai, requiring four chakra natures in order to use it. This however doesn't have to be the case, users can go another route and simple use this to create a new and unique Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota for that couple's child(ren) which can have different attributes of their parents' natures but should ultimately be it's own nature. However, all kekkei genkai that uses four natures must be applied for to create and use due to the extremely high level that this new type of nature is. Users must also be weary that such a thing would not always accrue and may result in negative side effects. Please see the mixed clans policy for further details. 'Application Forms' 'Nature(s) Application' Character's name':' What is the character's Shinobi rank?:''' (Such as Genin, Chunin and Jonin. Erase everything in the parenthesis) Which nature are you applying for?:' How many natures would this give the character?':' If applying for five natures, how does he/she attain it/have ir?': ' How will this affect you're character?':' Reason for application':' 'Rare/Common Used Advanced Nature & Kekkei Tota Application' Character's name':' Which advanced nature or Kekkei Tota are you applying for?: Does the character already have four or five chakra natures?':' How will this affect you're character?':' Reason for application':' 'Overuse Appeal Application' Accusor's name':' What roleplay page is this happening on':' Is the accusor another participant of the RP?':' What is the name of you're character': ' If the accusor is another participant of the RP, who is his/her character?':' Why do you think that the accusation is unfair and unwarranted?':' 'New High Level Kekkei Genkai Applications' 'Creation Form' What is the kekkei genkai's name?': What is the base natures?:' How many people will be using it':' What clans/families together make this kekkei genkai?':' Why do you wish to create this kekkei genkai?':' Please give me a brief description of the kekkei genkai':' 'Use Form' Character's name':' Which kekkei genkai are you applying for?':' How will this affect you're character?':' Reason for application':' Other information':'''